


7:45am or 'Free Spy Lessons-Inquire Within'

by jinx37kat



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-10-09
Updated: 2001-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 08:59:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4954354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinx37kat/pseuds/jinx37kat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel wants to know what Jack does on his Saturdays.</p>
            </blockquote>





	7:45am or 'Free Spy Lessons-Inquire Within'

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

7:45am 

Just like clockwork. 

Daniel peeled an eye open and watched as Jack's naked butt left the room. As early in the morning it was for Daniel, he managed a sigh anyway. Jack had such a nice butt. He could watch Jack walk away from him forever if only it was to look at his butt. He could get lost in Jack's butt. Hell, he had gotten lost in Jack's butt on several occasions-yesterday being one of them. 

He sighed. 

He sighed and smiled. 

No, he grinned. 

Grinned evilly. 

He was very tempted to get lost right now if he weren't on a mission. 

A spy mission. 

Daniel waited a few moments, making sure the door to the bathroom stayed closed. 

Knowing that Jack would be in the bathroom for a half an hour at least, Daniel jumped from the bed and threw on a pair of sweats he'd set aside for this exact moment. 

It was exactly the same every Saturday they were on-world. At 7:45am Jack would get up, shower, dress and leave the house by 8:30am. Where he went was anybody's guess, but this time Daniel was determined to find out. 

There'd be no guessing for him. 

Okay, sure... he could actually go with Jack, actually get out of bed and accompany his lover to wherever it was he went on Saturdays, but that would defeat the purpose of sneaking around and spying on his lover. 

And he did so want to spy. 

He loved spying. 

Spying on Jack. 

Well, actually Jack-watching was what he loved to do. But spying... Jack-watching... it was all the same. 

Covertly watching Jack was something Daniel had perfected over the past few years. 

But a single slip up one year, five months, two weeks and three days ago changed all that. One glorious slip up was all it took to get Jack into his bed and into his life forever. 

Who would have thought that Jack could or would feel the same way. Yeah, it was total romance novel stuff: 'I love him, but he could never feel the same. Oh, he does feel the same? Well, okay then, let's get it on' stuff. 

Hell, Daniel wasn't complaining. Far from it. He couldn't have been more happy with the outcome. 

Thank god for messing up! Whoo-hoo! 

And who says romance is dead? Ha! 

Anyway... spying. 

Daniel was going to spy on Jack. 

Okay. 

While he could at anytime actually go with Jack and find out for himself what Jack was up to, why bother? 

This was much more fun. Besides, considering what he told Jack the last time Jack woke him up at 7:45am on a Saturday, it was no wonder Jack left him alone after that. 

He dove back under the covers moments before the door to the bathroom opened and Daniel quickly clamped his eyes shut feigning sleep. 

Whether Jack glanced his way or not Daniel couldn't be sure, but soon after he heard Jack pad out of the room and make his way downstairs. Daniel didn't get up for fear Jack could come back to the room. Plus, Jack's floorboards had a tendency to creek and that might alert Jack that Daniel was awake. And that would defeat then entire purpose, so instead, Daniel stayed under the covers until he was sure he heard the front door close and lock. 

The second he heard the small 'snick', Daniel jumped quickly out of the bed and almost fell on his face when his legs got tangled in the bedding. Cursing in a few different languages, he managed to untangle himself, throw on some shoes and get himself out the door before Jack's truck had gone too far down the road and disappeared completely out of sight. 

Watching the truck several blocks down the street, Daniel gunned the engine and pealed out of the driveway almost hitting a trashcan on the curb; he swerved down the street determined not to lose Jack. 

Ah spying at its best... make as much noise as possible when following someone covertly. Daniel sighed at himself. He needed more lessons. 

He sighed again. If curiosity and cats were somehow related, then he was a freakin' mountain lion because for the past... hell, he couldn't even remember when... for almost as long as they'd been together (one year, five months, two weeks and three days-he smiled), every Saturday on-world, Jack would get up at 7:45am and leave at 8:30am and not return until 1 or 2 o'clock in the afternoon. 

Now if Daniel were the jealous insecure type, he might think about getting nervous. 

Okay, so he was the jealous type. Daniel shrugged to himself. Hell, who could blame him? His lover was a colonel in the USAF. And not just any colonel. No, he was the 2IC of SGC! That alone made his lover... Daniel's lover... the second most powerful man in the universe! And if you asked the Asgaard... Jack was the most powerful (if not the most annoying) man in the universe. 

Okay, so Jack's image of himself had rubbed off on Daniel a bit over the past one year, five months, two weeks and three days, but what do you expect? Daniel loved him for it... so there! 

Ah, getting back to the jealousy thing... 

Yes, Daniel was the jealous type. Considering that cute butt, which belonged to his colonel, that he had been admiring not an hour ago... he had every right to be the jealous type. But insecure? Daniel snorted to himself. No, that didn't describe him at all despite the fact that everyone in the world thought him as such. Oh well, what they don't know won't hurt them and he'd used that image to his advantage more than once. Okay, more than a dozen times. Fine! He'd used it so fucking much he'd forgotten how many times. 

Daniel smiled to himself. He'd gotten off track again. 

Curiosity. 

That's what he'd been calling himself. 

Yeah, curious about covers it. Though if truth be told, he wouldn't be this freakin' curious if he'd gone with Jack the very first time he'd asked. And considering Jack never asked again... 

He snorted to himself. Jack couldn't be blamed for that, now could he? When a very tired, groggy, irritated, just-woken-up Daniel tells you to 'go the fuck away' or you'd 'be sleeping by yourself for the rest of your life'... well, that kind of statement might have the power to deter anyone. It sure as hell deterred Jack. He never asked again. 

The first few months didn't even faze Daniel. He couldn't care less where Jack went for most of the day on their Saturdays off. That gave him the opportunity to sit quietly at home and read or catch up on things he didn't seem to have time for anymore now that he and Jack were... well, together. 

But then slowly the curiosity came. Little 2:05pm or 3:41pm snippets when Jack returned from wherever he'd been where Daniel would catch himself asking where Jack had been only to bite his tongue on the question. He didn't have the right to ask. He didn't have the right to ask. A mantra he'd started saying to himself whenever the curiosity bug bit him on the ass. 

Daniel would never admit he wanted to know where Jack went. Oh no! Couldn't have him admitting that he actually wanted to know. Couldn't have him admitting that he might have been wrong. Well, wrong in the sense that he really shouldn't have growled at Jack like he had and threatened him with no nookie. 

Bad Daniel! Never threaten a colonel with no nookie. You may not get it for a very long time. 

That wasn't really fair. 

But then again... life wasn't fair. And now Daniel found himself screeching down the residential streets, spying on his lover. 

Well, there can be fun in that! 'That' equaling spying. Plus, it would quell his curiosity and he would be able to sleep in on Saturdays from now on. Just put that little curiosity bug to bed and... 

Shit! Daniel slammed on the brakes nearly running a stop sign. Just what he didn't need... an accident or a ticket. How would he explain that to Jack? 

Slowly pulling away from the intersection, Daniel almost lost the big green F-150, but soon had it in his sights again. 

Several minutes later, Daniel was rolling his eyes and shaking his head. 

Oh for cryin' out loud! He should have known. 

He really should have known. 

The Ford was pulling into the parking lot for the indoor hockey arena. Daniel followed the truck in and was parking by the time Jack was out and heading for the entrance. 

Daniel turned off the ignition and sat for a moment. He was seriously considering going in and that shocked him. Why? What was the point? He knew what Jack was doing and it didn't surprise him in the least. 

But... shit! There goes the curiosity thing again. 

He shook his head. Naw, it wasn't that, really. He just wanted to see his lover in all his hockey-ed glory. He secretly loved seeing Jack in his hockey uniform. Oh, and his USAF uniform, too. Hell, Jack in uniform was definitely a sight to make him weep. 

What the hell--he got out of the car and went inside. 

As he reached the end of the walkway and into the stadium itself, Daniel made it just in time to see about thirty six year olds swarm his lanky lover. 

Thirty "Colonel Jack!"s filled the air and Daniel watched as his lover was surrounded by a mass of kids on skates. He smiled as he saw Jack stretch his arms out wide, hockey stick in one hand. 

"Hey kids!" Jack greeted, almost falling under the crush of the children. 

After several minutes of greetings, Jack asked, "You guys been practicin' while I've been gone?" 

Several "yes"s filled the room and from where Daniel seated himself, he could see Jack smile. 

"Okay, then... show me what you got!" Jack skated over to the two team boxes and talked with the, what looked like, young teenaged coaches. 

From where Daniel was sitting, he couldn't hear what Jack was saying, but he didn't want to risk getting closer. 

He was spying after all. 

Daniel sat back in his seat watching Jack watch the kids. On several occasions when a child missed a shot or let someone get past him, Jack would yell out pointers. 

It wasn't a real game in the sense of three periods; and every once in a while, Jack would go out and help out each team in turn. 

One such play, Daniel had to clamp a hand over his mouth for fear of laughing out loud. Jack had the puck and was moving it down the lane towards the goalie. He made the score to the delight of his current team, but the goalie of the opposing team was pissed. Well, as pissed as a six year old could get. 

"Hey! Not fair!" Echoed throughout the stadium. 

His little gloves were thrown off and he skated like a maniac towards Jack, catching him behind the knees and knocking the older man to the ice. The goalies teammates saw this and decided to join in on the pile. 

After a few moments, the entire group was piled on and around Jack who could no longer be seen under the heap of children. Several minutes later, after the stack of kids was slowly pulled off Jack by their coaches, the angry goalie was still pummeling his tiny fists into Jack's stomach, screaming, "Not fair! Not fair!" 

Daniel watched in fascination as the group moved away and left Jack to deal with the furious child. Jack grabbed the small hands and sat up, trying to hold the now squirming bundle. He wished he could hear what Jack was saying but doubted he would be able to even if he were on the ice. 

A moment later, the child quieted and Jack pointed to the box where the goalie slowly, with head down, skated over to and got inside, sitting down. 

Jack got up and clapped his hands. "All right kids. Back to one." And without further complaints, all the kids got back to their positions and the game continued without further incident. 

Three hours later and several "games" later, Daniel watched as the group came together by the boxes. 

"All right guys. Work on what I told you and I'll see you in a few weeks." 

Daniel watched one kid skate forward. "Won't you be here next Saturday?" 

Jack smiled and ruffled the child's hair. Daniel grinned. It was something he did to Daniel on occasion. "Sorry, Jase. I gotta work." Daniel could see the kid scrunch up his little nose. 

I feel the same way, kid. 

Then Daniel frowned. They weren't going off-world next weekend. Not unless Jack knew something that he didn't. 

A yell of, "Who wants pizza?" floated up to where he sat and thirty answers of "me!" answered the question. 

"All right then. Outside in ten minutes." Jack pointedly looked down at his watch and tapped the surface. Even Daniel could see thirty sets of eyes widened before they practically tripped over themselves to get to off the ice and to the locker-room. 

Daniel sat back and rested his feet on the seat back in front of him. 

So this is what Jack had been doing on his down time on Saturdays when they were on-world. Daniel shook his head. He should have known. 

Hockey... he should have guessed. Hockey with kids... he should have known. Jack with children was as natural as Jack and hockey. Put those two together and you have the perfect combination. 

Daniel had watched the games in fascination. And suddenly, a certain sadness filled his heart at Jack's loss. Just seeing Jack with children always showed Daniel what a great father Jack's had once been. Seeing him with all those kids on the ice just nailed that point home. 

Maybe these Saturdays on-world was Jack's chance to be with kids again...be a father again on some level. 

Jack had told Daniel almost from the time they got together that he didn't want to have kids again, but maybe these Saturdays was as close as he thought he'd ever get. Or wanted to get. 

Daniel frowned. 

Why hadn't Jack said something? Was this something private that Jack didn't want to share with him? Did Jack think that Daniel would laugh? Or worse...think he was a big softie? Daniel smirked. It was too late for that. He already knew the colonel was a teddy bear when it came to children. 

But the obvious answer came to Daniel no sooner than the question popped into his mind. Jack hadn't tried to keep this from him. Far from it. Jack had invited Daniel to accompany him one Saturday several months ago and Daniel turned him down flat. 

Daniel sighed and shook his head. For a man with a few PhDs, he sure was slow sometimes. 

He was startled out of his inner contemplations when a hand settled on his shoulder. Before he could react, a soft, breathy voice blew in his ear, "Want some pizza little boy?" 

Daniel grinned and turned around. "How did you know?" 

Jack smiled as he sat down next to Daniel. "You suck at spying, Daniel." 

Daniel opened his mouth to protest, but the objection died on his lips. "What gave me away?" 

Jack looked around as if checking out the perimeter. Apparently satisfied, he slipped a hand on Daniel's thigh and slid it inside and up. He was stopped by Daniel's chilled hand covering his wandering one. He leaned against the younger man and whispered in his ear. "Never leave your clothes out the night before, Danny-boy." 

Daniel rolled his eyes. Could he have been more obvious? Probably not. He sighed dramatically. 

"I guess I'll need some covert ops lesson, huh?" 

He watched as Jack's brown eyes widened and quickly filled with lust. "That can be arranged, you know." 

"Oh, I'm counting on that," Daniel replied as he slowly licked his lips. 

He watched in renewed fascination as the chocolate in Jack's eyes practically vanished as his pupils enveloped the brown making his lover's eyes almost black. 

Their gazes remained locked until shouts and giggles of several children floated up to where Jack and Daniel sat. Daniel was amused as Jack shook the lust from his eyes and glanced back at Daniel. 

"Pizza?" 

"Sure." 

They stood and Daniel bumped into Jack's back, copping a quick grope. 

The man had one fine ass. 

The action caused Jack to almost lose his footing and Daniel was rewarded with a dark glare. 

Before they got to the stairs, Jack turned around and faced his lover. "Why did you follow me? I thought Saturday mornings was a sacred sleeping in observance?" 

Daniel half-shrugged. "Curious, I guess." 

"And you couldn't just ask me?" 

Daniel's grin was feral this time. "Why? I got free spy lessons outta this." 

Jack matched his smile. "Pizza first. Spy lessons after." 

"Oh yeah," Daniel muttered copping another feel before leaving the stadium with Jack and joining the kids downstairs. 

Fini


End file.
